So far, a tape for slide fasteners, which is provided along one side edge with a double-weaving portion through which a core cord comprising core yarns is passed, has been proposed as set forth in JP-A 7-79815 (Japanese Patent Unexamined 7-79815). However, this core cord is designed to make zipper element attachment easy rather than to conceal up the zipper element.
Never until now is there any tape for slide fasteners that serves well to conceal a zipper element in such a way as to keep it from being visible from the front. Thus, as a conventional tape is sewn onto the edge of a placket or other folding area of clothing, there is still a problem that the slide fastener is visible from the front, rendering the cloth unattractive.
Meanwhile, an ornamented tape for slide fasteners has been proposed in the art. However, this is not again designed to conceal the slide fastener.
Accordingly, when a slide fastener is fixed to clothing, sewing must be carried out in such a way as to cover the slide fastener with the same clothing fabric, thereby keeping it out of sight; sewing is very cumbersome.
However, when the slide fastener is covered with a relatively thin, flat fabric, the slider often catches in the fabric upon sliding contact with the slider.